Ghostbusters
by ben revell
Summary: hi one and all so first story away from avp ones I've done in the past, this story I have based off the xbox360 game but the rookie is a girl not a guy and in this the rookie do's talk back hope u all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

As Hannah woke up from her sleep she gazed at the ceiling then turned her head to her night stand to the left of her bed and saw her digital flashing 7:00am in big green lights as much as she wanted to go back to sleep today she had to get up because she started her new job today.

after working in a hospital for 7 years she felt she needed a change plus after all the weird stuff that has been happening around New York over the past couple of years she thought it was time for a change, she sat up and walked into her bathroom to have a shower. An hour later when she left the bathroom in only a towel as she looked in the big mirror on her wardrobe she started to think about some of the things she use to think about when she was little she believed in ghost, aliens and other stuff but as she grew up she made up her mind that none of it was real.

Even just remembering it made her smile, she thought about what had changed her mind and that was when she was 15 when she not only saw a real ghost but it also went throw her leaving a mark on her chest, which she still had to this day. She also had a scar on her left shoulder; this was from trying to disarm a knife wielding patient that was really not well on her very first day as a trainee at the hospital. Now aged 27 as she got dressed she thought about what she should wear as she stood in just her black laced matching underwear, not asking what she should turn up in she shook her head and just went with what she preferred to wear which were her knee long combat trousers, a combat shirt, a pair of red fingerless gloves and her white trainers.

Just as Hannah went to leave, she re-entered her bedroom to get the red coloured string that was around her bed post. Using this she tied up her medium length black coloured hair up into a pony tail. Hannah remembered when her brother got her it when she was 9 and he said it will always bring her luck and to date it has Hannah left her apartment locking it behinds her then headed down the stairs to the main door to head to her new job humming 'we're not gonna take it'

Hannah continued to hum 'we're not gonna take it' as she headed down the block she looked to the left and she saw the sign of her new place of work she chuckled even after all the trouble they get up to and all the people saying they are fraudsters yet not only was they still in business but also hiring, with a smile on her face she headed to the Ghostbusters building, as she reached the main door she took one more look at the big sign hanging on the front of the building she entered.

Hannah looked ahead as she entered the building and saw Ecto-1 all the time she had seen it speeding round New York on their way to jobs she had always wanted to be able to drive it but with her not having a drivers licences she knows that till she do's she isn't going to be able to but she didn't mind this job was going to be enough fun, she looked to the left of Ecto-1 and saw the lockers of the Ghostbusters and stairs heading to upstairs as well as a fire fighter pole joining the first floor with the ground and to the right of Ecto-1 was just to put it simply a dump there was boxes, car parts and rubbish all over the place, Hannah walked around Ecto-1 to get behind it and to the right there she could see the big painting of Vigo and she still remembered the incident on new year that was reported in the paper and news, to the left was a big fish tank looking thing with a green blob with arms, eyes and a mouth in it, and ahead of her was offices and the main desk that had Janine sat at talking on the phone to maybe a customer but by Janine's reaction probably not as she hung up not impressed.

Hannah smiled and walked up to the desk as Janine took off her phone headset to straighten her glasses and hair.

"Hello and welcome to the Ghostbusters do u have an appointment?" asked Janine

Hannah nodded as she said "yes I'm here for the job I had a interview few days ago"

"Ar I remember Ray, Egon and Peter are up stairs if you wish to let them know your here" said Janine as she pointed to the stairs heading up

"Ok thank you Janine" said Hannah as she turned and headed to the stairs then up them.

As Hannah reached the top of the stairs she saw a tec area with computers and bits of equipment in it a small living area with a sofa, TV and pool table, next to that was a kitchen area with some arcade games next to the door that lead to the bunk area as far as she could tell.

Stood just in between the tec area and living area was Ray and Egon, Ray had on his proton pack and Egon was adjusting some of the settings on it while talking to Ray.

"Ray you do know this could be a bit dangerous" said Egon as he continued to adjust the proton pack.

Ray shook his head as he said "Great danger is our life" then he turned his head and saw Hannah walking towards them "Hey it's our new recruit hi Hannah"

"Hi Ray, Egon should I even ask?" said Hannah as she had got to know them the few times they had to be called to the hospital that she worked in because most of the time she was the one that had to call them and move patients out of the area.

"Hi just fitting Ray with one of our new packs" said Egon then to Ray "just to keep possible skin irritation or burning to a minimum we'll start at 50%"

"Hey don't use Ray Egon our insurance and stuff are in his name if you have to use anyone use our new recruit" said the carm voice of Peter.

Hannah looked at Peter as she said "well thanks Peter" Hannah just soughed her shoulders and said "sure Egon use me what's the worst thing that could happen" as she walked up to Egon and Ray, Egon turned and got another proton pack and with Ray helped Hannah put it on.

"You might feel a bit of a tingling sensation but not to worry" said Egon.

"he he if it was more than that Egon I think you and Ray would be the first to know" said Hannah as she moved about a bit to get use to the weight of the pack then she picked up the paragoggles and put them on then picked up the P.K.E. meter and attached it to her belt of the pack then picked up a radio and attached it to her left shoulder strap.

Egon then said "Now we're going to go over your training and teaching you everything to do with your proton pack"

Then Ray added "it might take you a while to get master throw skills but it just takes time"

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen" said Peter laughing

Hannah looked at him quickly and said "When ever I've heard people say that Peter something always happens" just them a burst of energy went throw the building making things shake and rattle.

Egon turned to Ray and asked "was that us?"

Ray shook his head as he said "I don't think so" Peter looked at Ray for an explanation

Ray then said "it has to of been a psychic energy pulse a hell of a lot of energy possibility level 7 or more"

Egon nodded his head "agreed we need readings now" as he started to take readings with a P.K.E meter

Janine had come up stairs and she said "I know I'm going to regret this but is this psychic thing bad or very bad?"

Egon turned and said "on a scale of one to ten I would have to say..."

Then Peter quickly said "Let me guess ... it's a 7" with a smile

Hannah looked at him and said "and you just had to wish for it Peter"

Ray then said "well it looks like we're going to be getting real busy"

just then there was a commotion down stairs and Ray ran to the hole with the fire pole coming throw then everyone heard a crash of glass "Slimers escaping" said Ray as he slid down the pole Hannah ran to the pole and slid down it to get down quicker than running down the stairs she turned her head to where Janine would be sat and she saw Ray going past the big fish tank thing that she had seen the green blob in earlier which was now missing, and then she saw him head to another set of stairs heading down so she ran to catch up.

As she headed down the stairs she saw Ray and Egon looking at something, as she neared the bottom she was able to see what they was looking which was the green blob called 'Slimer' and a big wall unit that she did not know what it was, Hannah then heard Ray and Egon talking

"There he is" whispered Egon "he seems oddly drawn to the containment grid"

Ray with enthrosiasum said "yar ever since you added the viewing screen to it" then he turned to Hannah "ok easy Hannah I'll talk you throw what we want you to do, use the proton stream to get his attention"

Hannah turned and said "ok" the turned to face Slimer and got her proton pack gun and activated it she aimed at Slimer just as she was about to fire she thought ^I hope this is a good idea^ and she fired.

Just as the beam was about to hit Slimer he moved and it hit the containment grid and Slimer floated throw a wall to the of them which had a door next to it

"No not the containment grid Hannah that's some really technical piece of equipment you're destroying" said Ray

Hannah turned and said "sorry Ray didn't think he would move that quickly" just then as Hannah finished speaking another ghost pulled itself free from the damaged grid and followed Slimer

"Oh another one got free" said Ray as it too went past him

"That's my fault" said Egon "I was fine-turning the grid earlier I'll fix this while your two get them ghosts back"

Hannah nodded and said "ok" and headed to Ray as he opened the door to follow the ghosts, as Ray opened the door he said "they have headed to our sub-basement, well we have a job for you now Hannah following the right precisions Slimer's more or less harmless, but I'm not too sure on his tubby friend"

Ray turned as he got his proton pack gun out and activated "ok then let's go get them" he opened the door and lead the way and as they headed to the sub-basement door he said to Hannah "oh and don't sweat about the containment grid Egon can fix it plus it can get exciting the first time you fire your proton stream" They reached the door and Ray opened it then they entered

As Hannah looked around the basement she saw beams holding the roof up as well as large sections of walls too holding it up, around the area was boxes and a drainage area at the back to the left was a small room which was empty and floating about in front of them was Slimer

Ray quickly turned to Hannah and said "before we get him let me quickly go over the more important things about your pack this is your heat bar" pointing to some LED lights on the side of her pack as well as the top of the gun "before it reaches the top you need to vent it by pressing this switch or it will sort out and then reset which could be a problem when you're fighting a ghost"

then he pointed to another which had four lights but only one was lit up with letters under them on Hannah's she saw a E, R, P and a Z but on Rays he had a H where the R was on hers "this is our stats lights it shows how everyone is in our team they only activate when we're wearing our packs, green means everything's fine, amber means we're hurt, red means we need help, and white one of us has been possessed by a ghost which should not happen"

"now catching a ghost is pretty easy but we have broken it down to three parts zap them, cap them then trap them, all ghost get there energy from drawing on PKE energies but blasting them with your proton stream or other offensive equipment disperse it making them easier to catch" said Ray then he pointed at Slimer "go ahead and give it a go"

Hannah nodded and aimed at Slimer but this time when she fired it hit him as it hit him around circle appeared on her gun which was all green but 3 of the 12 lights were out

Ray also aim at Slimer as he said "that's the ghost acuminated PKE the more lights got out means the less PKE energy it has which means it'll be easier to catch"

as Slimer flow about trying to get away both Hannah and Ray kept hitting him turning the lights off one by one just as there was 5 lights left on Slimer turned and flow straight at Hannah she quickly jumped out of the way but it was only a diversion as he then flow throw the wall behind her and escaped

"Dam we lost Slimer" said Ray then he turned to Hannah and asked "are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ray just sorry Slimer got away" said Hannah then there was a flash of light and the ghost that escaped the containment grid appeared from the look of it the person must of been eating when they died because it throw a ball of PKE sick at both Hannah and Ray they both moved and avoided the attack Hannah aimed at the ghost and fired hitting it in the chest then she fired again after venting the proton pack to stop it shorting out and fired again hitting it in the head

Ray then fired his proton gun hitting it too the green circle was quickly going down just as it reached the last 4 dots the ghost suddenly charged forward making both Hannah and Ray again have to avoid being hit by the ghost it then turned left and went straight at Hannah

"oh sh...!" started Hannah as it hit her taking her off her feet and throwing her backwards 2 feet making her crash in to a big stack of wooded boxes destroying a lot of them, the ghost turned and went to attack Hannah again but Ray fired at it making it move away and only pay attention to him not even a minute after he heard boxes moving quickly he turned and looked and saw Hannah kick boxes off herself then she stood up and just as she got clear of the boxes Hannah raised her proton gun with her right hand and fired at the ghost while at the same time with her left hand unhooked her trap and throw it towards the ghost

as the proton beam hit the ghost the green circle only had two lights on it Ray also saw this and shouted "when a ghost gets weakened enough you will then be able to throw a catcher stream at it by pressing the bottom next to the vent one but the pack will automatically do it for you when the ghost is weak enough" just after he finished speaking the proton beam formed a ball around the ghost and Hannah used it to slam the ghost into a wall to the right of Ray she then moved the ghost over too where she had throw her trap, which she knew where it was because it had a light shinning up from it.

As she got the ghost over it and the trap opened and started to pull the ghost too it, the ghost tried to put up a fight but then Ray with the help of his own catcher stream helped Hannah move it quicker to the trap which then closed pulling the ghost into it

Just as the trap shut both Hannah and Ray deactivated the catcher stream then Ray said "alright 1 escapee accounted for, oh and don't forget to get your trap Hannah"

Hannah walked up to her trap then tapped it with her foot saying "not so tough now are u tubs" then she picked it up and attached it back to her belt on her pack.

Just then Egon called over the radio "did you get them?"

Ray replied "no Slimer got away but Hannah caught the other one it was a nasty one" then to Hannah "oh and err you got to be very careful about crossing the streams in a word don't do it"

"Seriously" said Egon over the radio

"Because it stings like the dickens" said Ray as he motioned Hannah to follow him back up stairs

Hannah walked to catch up and asked "what is that meant to mean Ray?"

Sometime later after Egon had repaired the containment grid and the ghost Hannah had caught had been put back into it and Ray had got a medic kit to get a plaster for Hannah because she had got a cut over her cheek because of her fall into the wooden boxes from the ghost then they headed back to the ground floor and to the front near Ecto-1 where Peter was waiting for them then he asked "how come she gets to try our new stuff first?"

Egon quickly said "because she is our new experimental equipment technician"

"WHAT she gets a cool name too!?" complained Peter but Hannah was not liking the name

Ray then explained to Peter "basically Hannah gets to test out our new gear which could blow her somewhere in to New Jersey"

"Oh so this trainee gets to carry a bunch of untested bits of gear they could blow her somewhere in to New Jersey ...Thanks well good luck" said Peter to Hannah.

To which she said "yar thanks Peter I always wanted to be blow into New Jersey" she just shook her head and asked "so where would Slimer go?"

Ray then said "to the Sedgewich Hotel that was where we first caught the little spud"

"Right to its original manifestation point" said Egon then he, Ray and Peter started to get into Ecto-1

Peter stopped and said to Janine "when Winston calls ask him to meet us at the Sedgewich" then to Hannah "well looks like your trainings going to be on the clock come on"

"Well this is going to be fun never been to the Sedgewich before" said Hannah as she got in and belted up then after the main door opened Ray turned on the siren and they headed to the Sedgewich Hotel.


	2. the ghost hotel

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story Hannah is the only thing mine.**

As Ray pulled up at the Sedgewick Hotel, Hannah got a good look at the place she didn't mind the look of the place but got a creepy feeling from it but she shrugged her shoulders and got out Ecto-1 as she headed to the back of the car as Egon and Peter had also got out of the car and was heading to the back to get all of the proton packs out of the back of Ecto-1

Ray then joined them at the back of Ecto-1 to get his on as Peter said "So when is Hannah's jump suit going to be ready Egon?"

"As soon as I get the size she needs Peter" said Egon as Hannah then added

"And you best not be in on that day Peter I have already warned you from before" then to Egon and Ray "do I really need to wear one? I mean, I know I need to but I like my gear that I'm wearing makes us seem more military then we might not get into so much trouble."

"That might be true but we are not but don't worry if you want you can decorate your outfit Hannah" said Ray as he helped Egon with his proton pack then Egon helped him with his while Hannah and Peter helped each other with their packs just as they was about to enter the Sedgewick Egon stopped Hannah and said "Just to let you know Hannah that pack has a extra mode to it and I have a new trap which I want you to try out first the extra mode look on your proton gun."

Hannah did and noticed there was a switch with the numbers 1 at the top which it was all ready on and a number 2 on the bottom "ooooo cool what's the second fire mode Egon?"

"It's called a Boson Dart basically think of it as a rocket launcher or a grenade but you can't use it in buildings it's because it can cause a lot of damage, try to only use it in large open areas or outside" said Egon, Hannah nodded then Egon got the trap out of the back of Ecto-1 and handed it to Hannah.

"Why do I need this trap Egon I already have one?" said Hannah as she lifted up the one from her belt.

"This is a prototype, it not only lets you slam a ghost into it for an instant capture but yours also takes less time to recharge to capture another ghost at most the one you have right now takes 3 minutes to cool before being able to used again to capture a ghost this one" as he took the normal one off her belt and attached the new trap "it takes 1 minute" said Egon.

"Ok I got yar Egon" said Hannah as she looked at her new trap and saw it was slightly bigger and had more black and yellow stripes on it then her now old one

Ray and Peter had by now entered the hotel as Egon explained Hannah's new gear to her, then as they entered Hannah saw Egon then got his P.K.E meter scanner and started to scan everywhere as Hannah walked past the hotel manager to have a look around she saw a few guests sitting on chairs talking and others sat reading some glanced at the Ghostbusters then carried on with what they was doing.

Hannah then listened to the manager complaining about the fact that Slimer was back and causing trouble again on the 12th floor, but Peter pointed out that with the hotel not taking something out made it so they are not responsible to the rehaunting of the hotel by a ghost they had captured before Ray then chuckled and added that they have sent many invoices to places that had been haunted before to check if there was anymore but from the look of it non took them seriously after they finished talking to the manager Peter and Ray walked to her and Ray said "Come on lets go get the little spud."

Just then Egon stopped scanning and said "I would like to stay here for a while I've got some weird readings so I'm going to check this out then I'll catch up."

Ray nodded "Ok Egon keep in radio contact." then Ray, Peter and Hannah headed to the lifts just then one opened and a woman came out straight away Peter hitted on her but she told him to get lost, Hannah chuckled as she said "You never do quit do u Peter?" as she got on to the lift soon followed by Ray then Peter

As Ray pushed the button for the floor they wanted Hannah was starting to get nervier, but she had Ray and Peter with her Hannah knew she would be fine as she did ok with the first one back at the fire house.

Ray turned and faced Hannah and said "Well sport time to get ready"

Peter then said as he turned and looked at Ray "Dr Stance if u would care to do the honours"

"I'd be proud to Dr Vankmen" as Ray turned on his pack followed by Peter then Hannah turned hers on

Then Peter turned to Hannah and said "Part of our agreement with the city is that our proton packs are to be kept off in over populated areas"

then Ray added "And in closed quarters it lowers there relay ability and the restraining order a maid here put on us" as the lift reached their floor both Ray and Peter got out and started to walk away as Peter said complaining "The world we live in today you accidently shot a highly charged proton stream at someone and they get all sue happy"

"Well this was your first job with untested gear it could of killed her" said Hannah then she asked "Wait would being hit by one of these proton weapons kill us?"

Ray went to answer when Peter saw a baggage cart coming round the corner and shouted "Its him!" and Peter fired hitting the cart destroying it and the bags only then for a employee to come running past them screaming Hannah looked at him with Ray, Peter stopped firing as the man entered the lift and headed down saying "Great another plaintiff"

"Way a go hotshot" said Hannah as she walked past him with Ray and went to split up as the corridor split of in three directions one going left, one going straight and another right

as Hannah went to go down the right passage both the one going straight and the one she was going to go down shut, as the right one shut it forced the proton gun into Hannah's belly knocking her backwards Ray turned and said panicked "You ok?"

"Oh ... yar I'm fine" then Hannah said as she rubbed her belly "Do's your suits offer any more protection?"

Ray said "Not much more and I guess we have to go left"

they walked to the end then turned right which opened up to a stair case Ray was leading with Hannah next then Peter, as they went to get to the next part of the corridor a suit case flew past Ray and he shouted "Contact!" the suit case went over the banister and headed down then a second later several items floated to their floor then was launched at the three of them they dodged every single one as Hannah said "They are really intent on stopping us aren't they?"

Ray and Peter didn't say anything making Hannah ask "Not the first time I take it?" Ray shock his head they got to the corridor turned right then it had another corridor going left when Ray got there he peaked round it then looked back and said "Got him, ok show time Hannah wear him out first then we catch that's what your proton stream is for Hannah nodded then stepped for the corridor as Slimer was about to eat some food and fired just missing as he yelled turned and flow down the rest of the corridor pulling the cart of food with him, Slimer then charged throw a wall at the end and the cart that was following him crashed in to it and collapsed as it broke Ray then said "Alright you got him on the run Peter come on"

Peter calmly said "Ner I've seen this one already know how it ends, you two have fun while I go guard the elevator and escort any ladies to their rooms"

Ray shook his head and said "Ok Peter" as he then put his proton gun away and pulled down his P.K.E goggles and got his meter off his belt Hannah turned to Ray and asked "Why is Peter not helping?"

Ray said "Because Slimer slimed him after one of us first went after him like just now"

Hannah smiled and nodded then asked "What you doing Ray?"

"Well our job is to find ghosts and using your P.K.E goggles helps you see hidden places and ghosts and find other cool things but the rule is to have at least someone ready with their proton gun just in case so for your next lesson go scan the wall where Slimer went throw" said Ray as he put his goggles back on his head and put his meter back on his belt as Hannah then took hers off her belt and pulled the goggles over her eyes

she walked to the wall where Slimer had gone throw and her P.K.E goggles showed it as a pinkish green substance while the P.K.E meter all the 21 lights were lit up green and the two side arms had moved from the sides of the lights and was almost pointing at the slime with its lights also going on and off quickly, Ray then open the door to the right of the Hannah as he said "When the lights in the middle flash green means there's a substance or ghost in the area, if they flash red then it means there is a hidden ghost in the area and blue for a cursed item"

Hannah followed Ray and as she entered the corridor the lights all went off but the changed to red and the first 2 lights on all 3 sets of seven lights stayed on while the first and third set the third lights kept going on then off the corridor then when forward to another door and to the right but as Hannah went to go to the door in front of her all the lights would go off and turn back green and only the first light on all 3 sets would turn back on, she then turned right and the lights turned back red and would light up more and the sidearm's moved forward a bit as well as she kept on moving forward the side arms moved more and more of the lights came on just as she got halfway she saw a vase on a table to her right move and as she pointed her P.K.E meter at it all the lights turned red and the side arms pointed at it as Hannah went to take a step forward Slimer appeared out of the vase and flow past her and then he passed Ray and went throw the door next to him that was shut

Hannah put away her P.K.E meter and reput her goggles on her head as she ran to Ray as he opened the door and they both ran down the corridor as they reached the bottom to the right there was 2 vending machines like the ones that Hannah had seen on the ground floor and another closed set of doors heading back towards the elevators but the entire area had slime and food all over the place Ray looked shaking his head and say "Wow guess he's been in here too"

"Man do's he ever not leave a mess?" asked Hannah "Or is this normal thing with ghosts?"

Before Ray could answer his radio came to life *Ray... I don't feel... Too good*

Hannah knew the voice it was Peter, Ray then pushed the button on his walkie talkie to talk back "Peter u ok?" just then he saw the light above the P on Hannah's turn red as Hannah saw the same on Ray's, Ray turned and kicked the door next to him and both of them ran down the corridor as they reach near the bottom Hannah saw the burn makes, and destroyed baggage case from when they entered the floor that Peter had destroyed as they turned left to the elevator there layed on the floor covered in slime was Peter

Hannah knelt next to him and shook him as Ray went to get the bottle of smelling salts from his side pocket "Peter it's Hannah wake your ass up!" she shouted into his ear waking Peter as he looked at them both Hannah helped him up as Ray said "Slimer slimed you again Peter"

"How could this even happen I was guarding the elevator" said Peter then as he whipped slime off his face he said "That blob snuck up on me... god funkafide again"

Ray then said to Hannah as Peter kept on whipping slime off himself "When one of us do's down we always help each other out this is all about team work"

Then Peter said "Oh no my friend that was in the pre-sliming area right now it's all about pay back"

Hannah shock her head and said "Well you should of come with us then shouldn't ya" just before Peter could retort back Egon called over the radio *U guys need to get down here right now, our living science experiment is down here tearing up the loddy and he's not alone*

Ray then said shocked "More ghosts but we gave this hotel a clean bill of health 5 years ago"

Then Egon said *New people die every day* making Hannah chuckle

Ray then said "Call the elevator Hannah guess that's where to go" Hannah walked to the elevator call button and pressed it then the right elevator then opened and all three of them got in it

Hannah thinking what they might be facing when they reached the bottom and got to the lobby when the lift jolted as she looked around Ray calmly said "All right Slimer you've had your fun the elevators are off limits" then on his walkie talkie to Egon *"Egon come in, I think we're stuck in the elevator we need some help!"*

Peter turned to Ray and said "Think we're stuck ... well let's see" then he started to press some of the floor buttons saying as he did it "Think we're stuck, think we're stuck, think we're stuck" then he turned back to Ray and said "Er do you guys good with officially being stuck in the elevator show of hands"

Hannah chuckled as she raised her hand Ray turned to look at her with a smile and a chuckle then a bang happened just above their heads Hannah looked up and got ready as Ray said "Here it comes"

They both got ready as a creaking noise started to come from the doors Peter then said "Kill it Ray"

Then it opened to show the smiling face of Egon as he said "Need a hand"

Hannah had to put her hand over her mouth as she started to chuckle more while Peter looked at Ray and said "You always fail me don't ya Ray" and Ray just shrugged his shoulders

they then exited the lift area and headed back towards the main loddy and Hannah saw Slimer flying around in a circle in the middle just as she was about to shoot at him she and the others heard laughter and near where you would sign in to the hotel two ghosts appeared Hannah was shocked because for some reason they looked like bellhop boys that would help you with your bags

Ray then said "Forget Slimer for now get the other ghosts" as they opened fire she heard Peter say "Come on he's a New York bellhop just tip him"

one headed towards the main area while the other stayed in the signing in and lift area so Hannah with Egon opened fire on that one while Ray and Peter went after the other one as she and Egon fired at it, it acted like the first ghost she fought at the fire station then it went in to a table possessing it making it float up and then it charged both her and Egon. They jumped a part and then Hannah shot the table destroying it making the ghost reappear it then charged her, she dodged it then fired at it again dispersing more of its P.K.E energy as the lights went to three the catcher stream activated Hannah quickly unhooked her trap and throw it not too far in front of her and then controlled the ghost towards it. Just then she noticed her pack was about to overheat and short out and heard Egon say "Slam the ghost then release the trigger of the proton gun and I'll then take over and get it in your trap while you vent your pack" she nodded and with a quick flick of her gun slammed the ghost into a wall and released it and vented her pack

she saw Egon take over and recapture the ghost and moved it to her trap just as the ghost appeared to be coming too it was over the trap making it open and start to draw the ghost into it, it was about to try and resist the pull of the trap when Hannah then assisted Egon by adding her proton stream to Egon's catching it as the trap shut, just as the trap shut, the other ghost charged past Peter and Ray how had taken half of its P.K.E energy out of it and headed straight at Egon. Hannah saw this pushed Egon out of the way then fired at the ghost hitting it at point blank it then tried to hit her with its ghostly hand but she quickly stepped back while still firing taking more of its energy away from it soon the catcher stream activated Hannah looked at where her trap was and saw that it was ready to be used again, she then turned and using the catcher stream ball with the ghost in side it slammed it at her trap and she saw her trap automatically open then close trapping the ghost with no trouble at all, just then Slimer appeared as well as two more bellhop ghosts they threw past the Ghostbusters and headed to the stairs behind them just past the lifts while Slimer headed to the ball room of the Sedgewick

Ray said as he turned "Hannah, you and Peter go after Slimer, we'll got the others." as he and Egon headed after the other ghosts

As they separated Egon said "This do's not seem to be a normal clean up job so be quick the P.K.E. meter shows there could be something else here too." and both he and Ray ran after the two bellhop ghosts

As Hannah and Peter started to head to the ballroom she heard Peter says "He gets so bossy when he doesn't get a distant nap."

"What and your just lazy by choose." she said with a smile

As they walked towards the ballroom Peter started to inhale deeply and said "hey is that honey glazed ham and prime rib." Hannah looked at him and as they got to the door the manager was locking it he turned round and said "No way the Rodriguez Bar mitzvah starts in half an hour hopefully it will just go away."

Peter then said "I bet the bean biscuit is today's special"

The manager folded his arms and said "You've done quite enough so far and I'm willing to risk it", just then they heard a crash making the manager turn to the door Peter tried to get past him but the manager said "No you're not going in there."

Peter then turned and said "Ok access has been denied coffee break everyone" and walked away towards the main hall with Hannah following him perplexed about the managers reason and then Peters

Just then Egon came over the radio and said *So the ballrooms off limits then*

Peter then radioed *"No body slimes Peter Vancman twice and gets away with it"*

Then Egon said *Now Peter remember the Elise Island incident*

Hannah said into her radio *"Do I even want to know what happened?"*

Peter then turned to the end of the main hall and saw another passage way which lead to the kitchen he headed that way and Hannah followed as they got to the passage Hannah saw a door which lead to the kitchen area Peter walked up to it and said just before he opened it "Did you bring your apron we're going to take a shortcut throw the kitchen" and both he and Hannah went throw the door.

As they entered the kitchen area Peter said "The ballroom should be just throw here" then he said "Oh chefffff"

Hannah followed as they reached the bottom and turn left to the main kitchen area she saw everything was ok except some black slime on the back wall near another kitchen area Peter walked more in while she walked in front towards the slime and the door to the next area everything that was not nailed down started to float upwards then just as suddenly as it started it stopped making everything then crash to the floor, Peter then said "Don't touch the slime its black and slimy and it's very dangerous" as she got to close Hannah then turned to him and shock her head, Peter followed her just as she entered and he was about to enter the next room a shelf with lots of pots and pans moved and then collapsed to the floor Hannah side stepped as Peter said "Arrrags you'lled think I'd be use to that kinds of stuff by now" as Hannah went to walk on to the right of some tables a oven exploded blocking her root and knocking her backwards

Peter went up to her and said "You ok?"

Hannah nodded and with his help got up just then they heard laughter and saw more black slime on another wall next to another kitchen area, as Hannah got up both she and Peter saw a fisher man ghost pull himself out the black slime they fly throw the double doors they both followed the ghost but it had disappeared as they looked around the room it had no slime or anything of the ghost they had just seen and they saw their path was blocked because someone has placed a big freezer unit in the way, as Hannah went to ask Peter something they both heard laughter again and in the 4th and final kitchen area mist started to appear and the fisherman ghost appeared Hannah quickly got a full scan of the ghost as it then spurned ghost fish and disappeared she then scanned one of the 15 ghost fish that then charged at both Peter and her.

As they both recovered Hannah fired and got two with her proton stream making them appear as skeletons before disappearing Hannah turned to Peter as she said "Has a ghost ever done this before?"

Peter fired and caught five in his stream "Maybe" he said and he got two more

Hannah just shrugged and kept firing till all the ghost fish had disappeared then they walked to where the freezer unit was blocking their way and Hannah used her capture stream enveloped it then Hannah pushed it out the way then both she and Peter finished walking throw the kitchen and entered the Ballroom

Hannah was in awe at the beautify of the place just then both she and Peter saw Slimer heading to the food they both aimed and fired at him making him fly towards the ceiling she then fired again but this time it hit Slimer and one quarter of his power had dissipated, Slimer tried as he might to get away but Hannah continued to fire hitting him, Slimer then flow over a bar near the main door to the ballroom then he charged at Peter

Peter dodged the attack but he saw to late how the real target was Slimer hit Hannah in the chest lifting her up of the ground and throw her making her crash into the buffet that had been made for the guests for the Bar mitzvah, Peter hit Slimer with his proton gun which weakened Slimer more Hannah then got up and helped Peter but she was covered in food and drink from her crash landing into the buffet Peter had to stop firing to vent his pack just as the lights on their guns dropped to 3 Hannah activated her catcher stream and throw her trap near Slimer and then just as he tried to struggle she slammed him into the trap to instantly catcher him

Peter saw Hannah walk up to her trap then tap it with her foot saying "Hope you love being cramped up in there you green balled git" then she picked it up and reattached it to her belt

Peter looked at her with a smile on his face and said while trying not to laugh "Well not bad for your first day a?"

"If u even think of laughing Peter I'm so going to hurt u" said Hannah as she whipped some of the food off her self

"Well now you've sorter joined the club we have all been covered in some type of substance from this job" said Peter chuckling

Before she could answer the main door open and in ran the manager in an angry and dismayed voice said "The ballroom, the Bar mitzvah what have u done? ... The guests are arriving in 15 minutes"

"What's seems to be your problem, thanks to me and my new recruit the festivities can now proceed in a ghost free environment" said Peter and as he went to go he added "Oh and to the Rodriguez 'lihihiaum' from the Ghostbusters" then he headed to the door the manager came throw

As Hannah followed him she turned back to the manager and said "I am sorry about the mess but be great full at least we didn't destroy the piano or the slander layer all it was, was some food which I'm sure you can remake" then she left to catch up with Peter

As they left and headed to the lobby they saw Ray "Hey Ray" said Hannah

"Hey so did you get the spud?" asked Ray as he turned round and headed to the lobby in front of them they could see Egon shooting at something from another hallway that led to the desk and reception

"Ray we need to have a talk with him he is a teenager maybe I don't know" said Peter

just then 3 bell hoper ghosts flew past heading to the main lobby "Oh oh looks like your trial period is over Hannah come help us" and the four of them ran after them just as the last one was about to enter Hannah fired the lights on her gun came on and only half lit up so she kept at it till the catcher stream activated she instantly readied her trap and throw it near the ghost the trap then opened and started to pull the ghost in, just as she caught it she heard Ray shout "Look out Hannah"

before she could move the ghost hit her in the back and throw her forward in to a table which she broke in two with the landing the ghost headed to the back of the loddy near the passage to the kitchen Ray followed and shot it which then changed to the catcher stream he slammed it in to a wall which dizzied it then he throw his trap which then opened and pulled in the ghost, just after catching it he turned and went to Hannah's side and got his smelling salt bottle out his pocket opened it and moved it under her nose

Hannah instantly woke up "Ow" as she when to get up she heard Ray say "Easy Hannah that looked bad are u sure you're ok"

"I'm fine Ray I ache all over and feel funky but I'm ok" she said as she got up

Ray nodded then quickly went and retrieved his trap then went to got help Egon and Peter but as he saw them both waking to them he knew they had caught the last ghost, Hannah went to go get her trap but Egon handed it to her which she said thank you for doing just then the manager arrived and said angrily "How is going to pay for all of this?"

Ray calmly said "No need to worry sir the mayor road to office on a strightly pro Ghostbusters platform we now invoice the city on all catchers and eliminations 'a unhaunted New York is a tourist friendly New York'" with a smile

The manager said with a hiss "No the damage"

Egon also calmly said "The city has taken an existences insurance policy so you're covered"

Peter then said "I sensing some hostility here perhaps we should leave the ghosts here"

Hannah chuckled as the manager quickly said "No ... No but please be discreet"

Ray went to say something just as someone started to laugh out loud suddenly Hannah saw a ghost come from the kitchen passage way they scatted and the ghost headed to the elevators and stairs

"Wow where did he come from" said Ray

"Me and Peter saw him in the kitchen area as we was trying to get Slimer as well as some black slime on a few walls" said Hannah

Egon then said "I suppose we should go after him unless you want to discuss it first?"

The manager had already ran off Ray then turned to Hannah and said "You go with Doctor Spangler go get the angry fisherman"

"Yar sure" and both Hannah and Egon followed the ghost as they got to the elevators and stairs Egon got his P.K.E meter out and started to scan and walk forward as the readings got stronger, as they walked to the stairs they got even stronger Egon opened the door saying "This way it looks like he's drifting up stairs"

He then looked up then turned to Hannah made the motion to be quite and that she was too lead she nodded as she went up the first fifteen steps to a landing Egon then followed she turned right then went up another set then one more before she was even on a actual floor so they had to go up 45 steps before even getting to the first floor Hannah looked up and thought 'this is so going to suck', it went on like that till she got to half way between the tenth and eleventh floor while Egon was on the tenth she heard a creaking sound then a snapping sound she looked up and suddenly saw the stairs a on the twelfth brake off their supports and fall down at her Egon shouted "look out" and she dived only just making it to the eleventh floor but it block Egon from reaching her

She turned as Egon got to the and said "There's no way I can get across this take the lead we'll catch up"

she nodded and looked around she then went right then turned left to go down the next corridor as she walked she was a bit nervier but she knew it was nothing just as she was about to get to another set of corridors she saw some vases and chairs come from the corridor on the left then water a wall of water rushing towards her and leading it all was the ghost before she could do anything the water hit her and pushed her into the wall near the landing to the stairs.

After a few minutes Hannah was able to get up and as she looked around the entire corridor had changed there seemed to be sand, water, rocks and sea creatures all over the place just the Ray came over the radio *Is there a bath over flowing up there?*

*To be more process a 70,000 cubic feet bath tub filled with P.K.E charged sea water and sea cucumbers* said Egon

Hannah then pressed the talk button and said *"Oh and I'm fine by the way"* then Peter said with a laugh *Well at least all the food and stuff has been washed off you from the ball room*

Hannah shook her head and started to look around the floor to see if she could find the ghost, as she down on corridor to the right of the elevators she noticed her P.K.E meter flashing as she went to check it the ghost exploded from the water just in front of her knocking her backwards into a couch to her right and it quickly floated away towards the lifts just then Egon came over the radio and said to Ray *Ray did you tell the recruit about semi-dermenisnal rift enteritis this highly charged environment could likely manifest them*

Hannah got up and ran after the ghost while asking *"Egon, Ray are they any more dangerous then what I'm chasing?"*

*Not really* said Egon

as she got to the elevators the ghost had disappeared again "Dam it" Hannah was getting really miffed with this ghost it kept appearing and disappearing and scaring the life out of her as well, just then she noticed again her P.K.E meter was flashing but this time she lowered her P.K.E goggles first then with one hand holding her proton gun she used the other to unhook her P.K.E meter and scan the area.

As she did she noticed a light fixture that was sparking then she looked at the floor 'great I'm stood in water with an electrical light broken sending sparks everywhere and if it falls in I'm done ... but then again it's ghost water so would it even hurt me?' thought Hannah just then the light fixture broke off its attachment on the wall and started to act like a crab Hannah jumped back and shot it with her proton gun cutting it in two destroying it, as it disintegrated a green ball of energy appeared floated up from where the light fixture crab had been then disappeared

*"Hey guys would a rift entity be able to take over things and make them move and do things they are not made to do?"* asked Hannah

*Yes and after destroying what they're in they would appear as a green orb and disappear back to where they came from* said Egon *Why do you ask?*

*"Just ran in to one I'm going to find that fisherman ghost he's really starting to piss me off, I'll radio when I locate him how long is it going to take you guys to get here?"* asked Hannah as she went to head back the way she came

*Shouldn't be too long why you scared?* said Peter with a chuckle

as Hannah turned the corner from the elevators and she looked down the corridor she saw a lot of the same light fixtures along the walls and each one of them was sparking just like the one she destroyed then she saw 8 running from the end of the corridor towards her as she got ready to fire she said *"No but I'd love the help"* just then the one to the left of her jumped off the wall and tried to rap it's candle arms around Hannah taken by surprise did the only thing she could and that was to scream, she quickly knocked it off her shoulder and shot it with a quick burst from her proton gun she then turn and fired down the hallway and got half of the others that where coming to get her

The other four then climbed on to the walls and fired a ball of red P.K.E energy at her she dodged the attacks while calmly shooting them and destroying them after the last one was destroyed she yelled "Get outta here ya gits try that again and you'll get my foot up your arss"

*my what colourful language from a girl never knew you had it in ya* said Peter

Then Ray said *you ok Hannah we heard you scream*

calmly Hannah said throw her radio *"Yes I'm fine Ray just one of the gits surprised me don't worry I'm fine and I got rid of them I'm going to find the fisherman ghost now but please hurry up"* Hannah then walked forward for a bit then noticed that the corridor split again in three directions she picked the left one first and saw it lead down to a set of closed double doors she then turned round and headed back and pick the one that went straight she walked on a bit farther and saw some rocks blocking her way and behind them was a damaged vending machine so she went back and went down the right passage as she walked she had to use her catcher stream to move come chairs and a three seater out of her way

as she reached the end of the corridor it then turned left and she saw the vending machines from the other way in front of her as she went to turn round the fisherman ghost appeared out of the machine and it turned right and headed down the other corridor Hannah turned round and headed back she then saw it go down the first corridor she had gone down and headed to the closed double door and forced them open she gave chase and slowed only as she reached the doors just as she was about to reach them 10 of the candle crab enteritis ran out of the door way firing at her and jumping towards her but this time she was ready and quickly dispatched them she then walked throw the doors, and not that far in front of her was a five seater sofa and a corridor going left and right from the right side the ghost appeared and headed left Hannah quickly fired at the ghost but missed but she hit the sofa destroying the middle of it making it fall apart she then ran and turned left and headed down the corridor

when she got to the bottom she walled over a sand bar to another set of elevators as she walked towards the one on the left opened and all the water on the landing rushed out down the lift she then walked forward and said as she rounded the corner *"Ok guys I've got him trapped in the cafe called sargassls"*

*Ok we'll be there shortly* said Ray

Hannah then entered the cafe and looked around in front of her was a piano on a stage and surrounding it was tables and chairs at the back was another stage with more table and chairs, to the right was some big windows so people could look out onto the city and to the left was a bar. She couldn't see the ghost but she was ready but as she got in to the middle of the room she started to get a bad feeling in her gut then suddenly the doors slammed shut and with evil laughter the ghost appeared near the bar Hannah just turned to it and said "got nowhere left to run now" and fired

as the fight started Hannah was able to get two of the lights to go out then the fisherman laughed then charged her she was able to dodge then it disappeared as she turned to her right she suddenly heard the sound of fishing wire being pulled quickly making a rattling sound as she jumped to the left as from behind her a ghost swordfish hit the floor where she had been she turned and fired again turning off another three lights the ghost then reeled the fish back in then charged again but Hannah was able to avoid the attack while making another two lights go off

the ghost then seemed to get sick of this it then floated in to the kitchen area just behind the bar to the right just as she was about to go after it the main doors where kicked open and in walked Peter, Ray and Egon

Ray and Egon quickly ran in and Egon said "Well done and are you all right?"

Then Ray patted her on the back and said "nice going" then with a smile "you might be the right person for the job"

then Peter added "Yes u have destroyed a significant section of a 5 star New York hotel in just under 3 hours, your mother and I are so proud aren't we Egon"

Then she calmly said in turn "Yes I'm fine, I'm the only one in New York that loves this job and deal and what you mean 3 hours it feels like 5 and it wasn't my fault it turned the floor into sea world"

Just then her P.K.E meter beeped she unhooked it from her belt and tracked the signal towards the kitchen "now what's the git up to?"

Ray then said "you didn't catch it?"

Hannah walked towards kitchen area while saying "I was about to when you guys got here at least now I have help in case I get into trouble" and just as she neared the door she thought everything was fine ... how wrong she was, with a boom the wall and door was knocked in as kitchen items formed in to a person knocked her back "what the hell!"

Just over her head the proton streams of Ray and Egon hit the creature while a nervier Peter said "Ray, Egon this is a new one for us isn't it?"

"Yar first one I've ever seen some type of anithmorphic animator it draws items that are similar to it together so it can manifest it's rage" said Ray while firing as Hannah moved back shooting the creature as well soon joined by Peter

Then Egon added while moving back firing "It's able to attract a field it's able to reassemble its parts" as he shot of its pan hand only for it to reform from a wok

the only thing they was all grateful for was that it was slow but the drawback was after three minutes of constant fire they had only taken half its P.K.E energy off it according to the lights on their guns, every now and then the golem would charge them then when it got so close it would try and it them but they were always able to dodge both attacks after another five minutes only one light was left on but no one had any idea how to get rid of the creature then Hannah accidently activated her catcher stream which went around the big pan it was using as a head then an idea came to her head

"We must have to pull the head off to destroy it" shouted Hannah soon Ray, Egon and Peter and there catcher streams around its head and as one they pulled the head off and just after they did with a groan it fell apart reviling the fisherman ghost in the middle soon they all fired and took what P.K.E energy it had left away Hannah unhooked her trap and throw it under the ghost and as one they all used their catcher streams to pull the ghost into the trap which soon shut trapping the ghost.

just after it was trapped Hannah picked up one of the chairs that had been knocked over during all of this then sat down "For my first day on this job to be this tired, can I ask you guys something is this the worst you have had or just the normal thing?" then she heard a big thud

"I'd say roughly normal ... what about you Egon" said Ray as he picked up Hannah's trap and went to give her it

"I'd say the same Ray" said Egon as he quickly scanned the area but the P.K.E readings where within normal so reattached it to his belt

Then Ray said "any you guys heard from Zenamore"

Just then all their radio came to life *Your guys I'm right outside* thud *and so is something else* it was Winston

*"Gosh we missed you partner glad you could make it, but first how was Elisha? We had to make do with our rookie"* asked Peter as Hannah heard another thud and was really starting to not like this

the Winston said heatedly *I've been trying to get here for over 4 hours Peter traffics a little blocked right now* then they all heard a hugh thud that shook the building too

Suddenly Ray said in a shocked voice "wait ... I know that thud" Egon took Peters radio off him and said *"Winston what do you see out there"*

Winston calmly said *its big, it's clean soft and white and you'll not going to like it*

then Ray looked out the window with the others as a giant State Puff Marshmellow man walked by the window saying "no this can't be how is this possible not here, not now, not again"


	3. the long walk

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story Hannah is the only thing mine.**

As the Ghostbusters took the lift down to the ground floor to head out to the street Ray gave Hannah the quick run down from the last time they fought State Puff aka Gozer, Hannah did remembered that day but only because of the amount of people being admitted to the hospital as they reached the bottom they saw people running all over the place then they exited the Sedgewick Hotel they saw only able to take five steps from the doors when a big thump was heard and the ground shock then from a block in front of them stepped the State Puff Marshmellow man, as he turned with his left hand he demolished the 4th and 5th floor of a building.

Peter tapped Ray on his shoulder then Ray walked to Egon and said "It wasn't me this time"

"What do you mean not you this time Ray" asked Hannah convulsed

Peter turned and said "Gozer need a thought to make himself a body say if I had thought of say Optimus Prime or let's say Jack Sparrow Gozer would make real appear and then destroy the world, well when I figured that out I told Ray, Egon and Winston to with me empty their minds so Gozer could not."

then Ray turned and faced Hannah and said "And we all did until I thought of something that could never hurt anyone" and he turned his head back round to face State Puff just then Winston ran to then wearing his overalls and proton pack

"So did I miss Ray calling State Puff again?" said Winston

Egon said "No according to my P.K.E scanner this maybe Gozer but it is different for last time so this isn't the one Ray called accidently last time"

Egon headed to Ecto-1 and got in it Peter then said to Ray as he was getting in "Pull it together Ray"

Hannah, Winston and Peter ran after State Puff while Ray and Egon followed in Ecto-1 Peter said "What do we have that will stop that cheap convection?"

then Winston turned and said to Ray as he started Ecto-1 as State Puff walked further down the block "Ray wasn't you finishing installing the super slammer today?"

Hannah turned to look at Winston confused just as Peter said "The 'super slammer' it sounds untested, tacky and exiting I'm in ... but will it work?"

Then Egon said "Against minions of a god it was never intended for but in theory it could work but a trap of this size has never been used or even tried before"

Then Peter said "Urhu and why would that stop guys that don't know any better?"

Winston chuckled as he said "Yar what are we the FDA"

Hannah shook her head as she then started to jog towards State Puff "But first I bet we have to get past all the cars and debris that State Puff has left in front of us"

As they headed down the block going past building pieces, destroyed cars and large marshmellow left over foot prints heading towards State Puff soon they came to a line of cars that was blocking their root State Puff then turned round to look at the Ghostbusters it then stamped its foot down and then laughed at them

"Why do I get the feeling that what he's just done is a bad thing for use?" said Hannah

just then running over cars and rubble heading to the Ghostbusters where marshmellow minions which looked like small and fat raptors there was about twenty running towards them as Ray said "State Puff must be animating some of himself to create these things"

"Great and considering how big tubby is I guess he could make billions more" said Hannah as she aimed and fired at 3 that was just clearing the line of cars in front of them which instantly popped covering the cars in marshmellow she was soon followed by Winston and Peter, 2 ran at each of them while a 6 ran at Ecto-1 but 7 ran at Hannah

"Oh come on I'm the new one and they all go for me" complained Hannah then she wanted to swear as the 6 that was heading to Ecto-1 changed their mind and ran at her, she quickly killed 5 of them but then had to run around a parked police car and having just pure luck she was then able to turn and kill 6 more as they got round the car, she then ran to just before the line of cars and standing in front of a lorry killed the last ones, as she killed the last few Winston saw something and shouted "Look out more trouble" just as an explosion just behind Hannah pushed her into the front abandoned lorry banging her left shoulder and side of her head into it as she turned she was shocked at what she saw

3 of the cars behind her had been completely destroyed making room for Ecto-1 to drive throw they then moved forward as 3 ghosts that looked like they where people that lived on the street heading straight at them

Hannah ran at them while firing she got one to half strength before she had to vent her pack as she heard Egon say "Ray switch on the super slammer"

"Switching on the super slammer" said Ray as a beam of light came from the top of Ecto-1 Hannah turned and looked at it then thought 'Hur? It looks like the light that appears over my trap'

Hannah then just turned and fired again at another hobo ghost and got a quarter of its P.K.E energy to disappear when the third one out the corner of her eye reached into its ghostly pack on its back and pulled out what looked to be a Molotov cocktail out its pack with it then throw it at her, she quickly dodged the ghost bottle and when it hit the ground it exploded then instantly disappeared 'wow this has just put this in a whole new ball game' thought Hannah in a panic

when she had finally got one of the three ghost down to 3 lights on her gun Hannah activated the catcher stream she caught the ghost then turned and slammed it into the super slammer which opened then shut trapping the ghost and then the light came back on meaning it was ready to be used again Winston how was stood next to Hannah said with a whistle "I am digging the super slammer Egon" he then quickly caught another one which too was instantly caught when brought over the super slammer which was then followed quickly by the last one thanks to Peter, just then Ray and Egon stopped in Ecto-1 because of debris in front of them and Egon leaned out of the window and said "I'm detecting something significant ... behind us."

Hannah turned ready but saw nothing "Like what Egon I can't see anything and I'm not going to get my scanner because I know it'll go for me then"

just then Winston said "What is that am I hearing wings flapping?" just then Hannah looked at the top of the Sedgewick Hotel and three stone gargoyles move burst into fire at the joints, stand up from there perches on their platforms on top of the hotel then jump off and take flight

'What the hell?' thought Hannah then shouted "Incoming!" she, Winston and Peter ran in different directions from each other to avoided any attacks from the gargoyles one fly past her while the other two fly at Peter and Winston. Hannah turned and fired her proton gun at the one that went at her and as the beam hit she thought the lights would appear to show her what damage she had done to its P.K.E energy, but instead of green lights appearing in the circle a full circle of red lights appeared

'Hur ... red lights? Did I short out my pack' Hannah was starting to panic as she had to dodge attacks from the gargoyles while doing this she thought on it 'Wait if I had my proton pack it would of automatically ejected the four cores turned them clockwise then reput them in it would take a few minutes before I could fire but I would of had to be firing my proton gun for a while and I haven't' as she dodged another attack she fired again but accidently knocked the button to activate the capture stream too and for a bereave second the capture stream caught the gargoyle but that was enough time for Hannah to realise what she could do

she fired again and activated the catcher stream and caught one of the gargoyles as it struggled against it she hear cures behind her and she quickly turned her head and saw that Winston and Peter was still dodging the other 2 gargoyles as one went for Winston, Hannah spun round with the gargoyle in the catcher stream ball and slammed it into the one heading at Winston destroying both Hannah then quickly turned and fired at the last one before it could go for Peter again and after catching it slammed it into already destroyed car wreaking it more but destroying the gargoyle too

"Yesss I so rule!" shouted Hannah

"Gloating much?" said Peter with a smile "Oh and thanks although I knew what I was doing"

Hannah was about to say something to him when Winston said "Yar sure Peter but that's the first time we have fought something like that although from what I saw on Hannah's lights Egon or Ray new something about them right guys?"

Egon nodded and said "Its a class 6 kinetic animator and they are sort of like rift enteritis where you have to destroy what they are in, although Hannah did very well against them, although this is interesting ghosts and gargoyles"

Ray then said "Hey that's a game Ghost and Gargoyles it was a game that I played while I was in the seminary" Hannah shook her head at Ray but then thought 'I think when we get some free time I'm going to go over what type of ghosts these guys have fought before and what ones to be most worried about'

"Ghost and gargoyles what dink game didn't you play, do you have your eight sided dice with you" said Peter sarcastically just then a car near a shop to the left of them exploded and a ghost appeared that looked like a construction worker it flow behind them near a damaged lorry and then floated into the middle of the road behind Ecto-1 Hannah then saw it reach to its side and unclip something from its ghostly belt. When the ghost brought the item forward she noticed it was a ghost nail or rifit gun and it aimed at her she quickly moved as Winston then yelled "More trouble" as 3 gargoyles flow at both him and Peter

Hannah then heard tick, tick, tick right behind her as the construction worker fired its gun at her, she turned towards and fired her proton gun back at the ghost she took about a one fourth of its P.K.E energy before it stop firing at her only for it to then charge her, she was able to dodge the ghost but as she turned to fire her proton gun at it again the ghost had removed the ghost nail gun off its belt again and before she could move it fired.

a ghost nail left the gun and hit her in the middle of her right knee Hannah wanted to scream because of the pain but at the minute she was still trying to dodge the rest of the ghost nails being fired at her just as she dodged quite a few but as she was about to get behind a destroyed car for cover three more ghost nails it her one in her left shoulder, the second into her left elbow and the last one into the middle of her left hand she knew she was in trouble but knew Winston and Peter had other problems only then to hear Winston yell "Oy spooky pick on someone your own size"

Hannah turned from where she was hiding and saw that the gargoyles had been destroyed but 2 hobo ghosts had now appeared and was trying to bother them but they was easily caught but the construction worker ghost was giving them the most problems only because it could fire back she then picked herself up and fired at the ghost for its P.K.E energy to drop to half. Then Winston fired soon followed by Peter and the three of them got it close to being able to try catching the ghost when it then started to shoot again with the nail gun but it mainly aimed for Winston and Peter giving Hannah the time she needed to recover then aim and fire getting rid of the last bit of energy for it to be able to trap, Hannah quickly charged her slam energy and then slammed into the super slammer which opened and trap the last ghost.

Just after the last ghost was caught Hannah sighed with relieve then started to rub her knee and shoulder only to jump almost out her skin from a roar and a flying car crashing in to a building behind her in the direction State Puff had headed and the way they could not go because of the debris and marshmellow foot print blocking their root, just then Winston and Peter started to fire at the marshmellow foot print but nothing was happening Peter then said "What ... what a ... what are we going to do"

Egon then said "There's to much of it it's not vaporizing quick enough"

Winston then said "Dang and just when we was making good time"

Then Ray added "Just when I thought it couldn't get any harder to get round Manhattan got any idea?" Egon then said "Well where not getting anywhere this way"

Hannah was stumped as to what they could do and knew Peter would just say to go home back to the Ghostbuster HQ just then Winston said "Hey what about cutting throw this alley? We might be able to head off State Puff" Hannah turned and saw an alleyway near a laundry shop but it had marshmellow goo blocking the way

Egon turned Ecto-1 to face the alley in question Ray then said "We need to find away passed that goo"

Peter then said "See it's either you, me, Egon or Winston" then Hannah added "Hey what about me I had enough of this Gozor person and its mates"

Winston then ran to the door of the laundry shop and said "I've had about enough of the marshmellow parade so you with me?" Hannah nodded and followed as he kicked open the door

as they entered Hannah started to get the feeling that they was being watched but just shook her head right in front of her was 2 sets of 2 rows of washers with 10 in each row to the left and at the very back of the building was dryer 2 rows of 13 dryers on the left side against the wall and 2 rows of 8 dryers at the back against the wall

Winston then said "Wow spooky and clothes dry fresh" she turned and faced him as she replied "and you're not helping" then just went to walk around all of the machines just as she was about to walk past the second set of washers they all moved blocking the way and the set she had past also moved blocking a gap that had been made only for the movements to make another gap for them to go throw but Winston said "Oh come on a haunted Laundromat you have got to be kidding me"

Hannah walked back then walked throw the new gap saying "This isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to me today but let's just get out of here" they walked throw the washers and out the back door as both Hannah and Winston exited the building Winston looked to the right which lead to the street and saw the marshmellow goo and a petrol tanker which was leaking its contance Winston smiled and said "That looks like our ticket that tankers leaking all over the place that is a serious safety hazard man"

Just then Egon came over the radio and said *Hannah I think it's time for you to try out the next fire mode I told you about earlier*

Winston said "cool Christmas must of come early this year for you" then Ray said *early then what? They started Christmas before Halloween this year Santa came to my house dressed as Dracula* Hannah for some reason got an image of it in her head and just couldn't help but laugh

she then turned to Winston and said "Your not helping" as she chuckled some more she then got a grip of herself and stopped laughing switched the switch from the number 1 to 2 and aimed at the fuel leaking from the tanker and fired a ball of proton energy left her gun and hit the fuel with a bang setting it on fire just then Hannah heard a beeping noise and could see smoke around her she turned her head slightly and saw the four cores had been ejected glowing red hot then they quickly cooled back to white turned clockwise and re-entered the pack and with a beep and huuummmm the proton pack was ready to go again just then she heard Winston say over the radio *"You guys might want to stand back"*

*How far exactly* said Egon Winston and Hannah knew what was going to happen so went round the corner in the direction they would go was the others was with them if this worked

*"Back ... way back"* said Winston again as the tanker then exploded destroying it and removing all the marshmellow goo blocking the alley.

Just then Egon came over the radio saying *Do I still have eye brows?* Hannah started to laugh at that only for Peter then to say *Same old ... same old*

Winston then said over the radio *"I did say way back"*

As Peter walked up to them with Ecto-1 it stopped near them and Ray said to Hannah "Nicely done great job Hannah"

Hannah smiled and nodded trying to stop laughing as Peter said "Yar combustible gasoline it's the future... Egon once again on the 'super slammer' how did you come up with the idea"

Egon then said to Peter, Winston and Hannah while they walked along side Ecto-1 going throw the alley that it was a prototype and it was from a memo that they had to do then Peter said "Am I in jeopardy is it a big enough stick to waste this guy?"

"Protensuly maybe but our expose to inter-dimensional demons have only be minuscule so it would be wise to anticipate some error" said Egon as they reached the end of the alley only to be blocked by a fence

as they stopped Hannah said "Great the best thing we have might not even work against State Puff well it could be worst..." just then a roar was heard and a car throw from a side alley destroyed all the fencing opening the way for them "Wow" said Egon from Ecto-1

"You know for a big guy he fights really sneaky, maybe we should tie a bell round his neck" said Peter as they heard throw the destroyed fence heading back towards the main streets

"What so he can throw that at us too?" said Hannah as they exited the alley facing a theatre Hannah stated to hear disembodied voices around her but she could not make anything out but walked towards the theatre

As the others entered the main street again she heard Ray say "Hindenburg the opera ... wasn't the show shutdown because the stage caught fire and killed half the cast?"

Just then she heard Peter fake crying saying "I read the review ... oh the humanity" then with a smile he added "I just had to say it"

"Yar sure you did Peter" said Hannah as she walked towards it as she looked around the area she could see some type of substance all over the place big globs about the half the size of a soccer centre spot there was three in front of the building and one on the wall next to the theatre

Just then Winston said "The producers just reopened it last week they are truly ruthless it must be confidence"

Just then Egon stopped Ecto-1 and said "Grab a full scan of the area"

Then Ray added "Good idea maybe have a look around too" soon Peter, Winston and Hannah had their P.K.E meters out and goggles on. As Hannah scanned the area most of the time the lights kept going up and down at different points but never like when she was in the hotel 'Hm must be because we have a demi-god walking about'

Then she heard Winston say "That must mean we're not alone?" Hannah chuckled as she walked back towards the substance near the theatre "You do know that there was a sung by that band right Winston? We're not alone"

"I take it you have it on CD Hannah?" asked Winston to which Hannah nodded her head as she neared one of the globs

"Yar these are unusual flukes patterns ... wow wait black slime don't touch it Hannah" shouted Ray making Hannah double back from the it then he said "Its a hazards ectoplasm its toxic to both your body and soul its very dangers Egon and I have not been able to make anything to protect us yet from its negative effects so be careful"

At which Winston joked "He means the stains never come out in the wash"

"Yar thanks Ray for the info and I believe you on that point Winston ... but I do have a question what would happen if it did come in contact with a person?" said Hannah as she turned to face Ray just as she fully turned she noticed out the corner of her eye one of the globs of black slime was changing to a pinkish colour and just as it finished a ghost came up out of the now hole in the concrete it the flow into the theatre then came back out and floated up to the top of the entrance of the theatre and when it stopped Hannah could not believe what she was looking at 'I know they have the saying "Its not over till the fat lady sings" but this is taking it to a new level' she thought as she was looking at a fat lady dressed in a Viking costume staring at the Ghostbusters

Just then Ray said "They must of been opera singers in the past and hefty ones at that Peter you should take her" just as 2 more appeared.

Peter said in a huff "What do you think I am a chubby chaser ...I take out one plum girl I liked her personality for a blind date and you guys can't let it go"

Hannah then said as she fired at one of the ghosts "Well I hope you was nice to her and enjoyed it?" just as four other globs of black slime changed into portals, as the one Hannah was firing at neared a portal it went into it to come out of another on the building behind the Ghostbusters while Winston and Peter fired on the ghosts trying to attacking them

for about ten minutes they fought the opera ghosts but every time the P.K.E energy of a ghost got half way down they would fly throw a portal which would give them full P.K.E energy again 'what the hell?' she turned to Winston and shouted as she dodged and attack by one opera ghost "What the hell's going on they keep getting more P.K.E energy when they go throw them dam portals"

Winston said as he fired at the third ghost "I know the portal is a dimension gate what might feel like a minute here is probably longer going throw there but Ray and Egon know more about that type of stuff then me"

Peter then shouted "So why don't we just work one down and catch it then work on another?" as she was shooting one both Winston and Hannah nodded but Hannah then said "But if we all work on one the other two will have a easy time to attack us, why don't you and Peter work one while I keep the other two off your backs"

Winston said "Ok rook and Peter great idea" Winston then joined Peter on getting the ghost he was shooting at P.K.E energy down while Hannah was behind them keeping the other ghosts off their back as the lights finally got down to 3 lights on the catcher stream activated forming a ball of proton energy around the ghost Winston and Peter soon got the ghost over the super slammer which sucked in the ghost for an instant catcher just after they caught the first opera ghost 5 gargoyles appeared Hannah saw them and shouted "Scatter gargoyles!"

the three of them split apart to avoid attacks from the gargoyles and the two remaining opera ghosts Hannah dodged one gargoyle just to then duck as another tried to swipe at her as it flow past while going for Winston but that had distracted it long enough for Winston to dodge it while Peter was also having to dodge attacks by gargoyles and the other opera ghost

Hannah jumped over a bonnet of a car then reached for her radio *"Winston can you and Peter take on one of the two opera ghosts while I keep the other one and gargoyles off you"*

*Ok rook* said Winston very quickly Hannah stood up and fired her catcher stream at a gargoyle catching it and remembering from earlier what they had to do she went to slam it into the road just as an opera ghost flow into the path of it Hannah hit the opera ghost with the gargoyle destroying it but also took three lights off the health of the opera ghost only for it to go into a portal then come out another but the lights didn't refill 'what the hell' thought Hannah she just thought it was a fluke and carried on catching the gargoyles and throwing them away from Peter and Winston while they worked on the other opera ghost

just after she had destroyed the last gargoyle the opera ghost that both Winston and Peter had been working on went throw a portal and regained it P.K.E energy back again but Hannah had seen the other one that she had hit go throw a portal and it didn't regain its energy back so she quickly said "Guys that one the one I'm shooting at isn't regaining its P.K.E energy back catch it I'll deal with the other"

both Winston and Peter fired on the ghost taking its P.K.E energy away quickly till there catcher streams activated enabling them to catcher the second of the three opera ghosts, after the second opera ghost was caught 3 hobo ghosts appeared

'Oh come on enough with the back-up' thought Hannah Peter quickly said "Same as before?"

both Winton and Hannah shouted back "Yar!" so Winston and Peter attacked the last opera ghost while Hannah kept the hobo ghosts off their backs, it didn't take them long to catch the opera ghost but just as they caught it one of the hobo ghost pulled out of its pack a Molotov cocktail and throw it at Hannah while she had her back turned to it keeping the other two away from Winston and Peter.

Hannah heard Ray yell something over the radio to her but she didn't hear it but her gut told her she was in trouble not a second later the ghost bottle hit her and broke all she could do was scream in pain as she dropped to her knees as her back, arms and legs felt hot and her nerves almost shutdown from the pain, soon the pain passed and she could move again

she stood and saw that two was being attacked by Winston and Peter while the one that hit her was floating about it then stopped and pulled out another ghost bottle and looked to be getting ready to throw it at either Winston or Peter, Hannah raised her proton gun at the ghost switched the fire mode to 2 and fired the big ball of proton energy hit the ghost not only taking half its P.K.E energy but also making it lost the bottle too

Hannah vented her pack then fired again knocking the lights down to 2 lights she then changed it back to mode 1 and launched a catcher steam trapping the ghost she quickly moved it over the super slammer which quickly drew in the ghost and caught it, soon Winston caught his ghost and got it into the super slammer soon followed by Peter

After the final ghost was caught Winston patted Hannah on her back as he said "You just did a service to humanity the Hindenburg is a terrible show" Hannah winced from the still tingerling pain she was still feeling

Hannah looked at him and said "You might be right but I think we should wait until we get back to the office before we start being happy let's get going Times Square is just ahead"

As Egon drove Echo-1 to the end of the block Hannah heard Ray say "Time Square all shiny and clean" with a smile

"I'd believe you more Ray if a Demi-god was not walking around here plus not after fighting them ghosts I know when we get back I'm goanna need a shower and some ice packs for the hit's I've take as well as the rest of you" said Hannah as she still felt pain in the knee, back and chest

Just then a car bounced at the end of the block making Hannah, Winston and Peter run to the end of the street as Egon drove Ecto-1 behind them

As they turned and saw the destruction all around Time Square Peter said as he stop "say is that him?"

Just then Hannah saw State Puff pick up a cop car then throw it away after looking at it right at the Ghostbusters it flipped end over end until hitting the ground not far from them only for the car to bounce over them and crash into a building behind them

Peter then said "Egon how close do we have to get the thing near him?"

Egon said "A lot closer then this" as they where about 25 to 30 feet away from State Puff maybe more then they saw State Puff put his hand into a building Peter turned to Egon and asked "Got any idea what he's doing now?"

Ray then said onimusly "He's looking for something" then Egon added "Are you sure it's something not someone?" Ray gulped and slid further into his seat while Hannah got nearvice

just as they was about to move a "clank" sounded next to Hannah and she turned and saw the super slammer start to smoke Egon got out Ecto-1 and said "it's damaged we need to fix it but also stop State Puff"

Hannah then said "how about me and Ray get to the building see what's he after while you fix this and Winston and Peter cover you just in case more gargoyles and the marshmellow things appear and they'll stop from attacking you while you fix the super slammer" Ray and the others nodded so quickly Ray and Hannah headed to the building State Puff was interested in

they quickly ran from the street they came from to the building State Puff was interested in Ray and Hannah entered the big business building State Puff walked passed Ray said "Don't worry folks just a level 5 thought form dimensional rift ghost no need to panic the Ghostbusters are here to help" just as State Puff walked pass 8 of his mini minions jumped throw a window next to Ray but Hannah quickly shouted "Ray move!" and fire a Boson Dart hitting the middle one killing them all Ray stood back up and said "Good shot" just then Ray notice State Puff do something

"Oh oh he didn't find what he was looking for on the bottom come on Hannah we got to get to the top floors" said Ray as he headed to the elevators Hannah followed and pressed the buttons soon one opened they then got in and head to the 33 floor

The lift doors opened and Ray and Hannah exited and walked down the corridor that went to the left as they neared the end of it some civilians ran from the left to right being chased by a mini minion Ray fired and made it pop killing the marshmellow minion they then headed left from the direction the people had come from as they walked further they both noticed that it had gone quite all of a sudden

Hannah readied herself as she neared a double door to some large office she said to Ray how was going to open the one door while she did the other "Why do I get the feeling we're going to be in a lot of trouble from doing this?" Ray didn't say anything as they both opened the door.

As they looked around it had building designs, artist drawing of buildings and a few models of building as they slowly walked throw the room Hannah kept getting a really bad feeling just as they got into the middle of the room Ray held up his arm with his hand open then slowly looked up he then whispered "Oh no sudden movements Hannah I think we might have company"

Hannah nodded her head but as she did she was not looking where she was walking and kicked a trashcan over then the middle roof window light broke as 25 mini minions dropped throw Hannah quickly fired but she had to have her pack on shooting mode 1 because they was in a small room and she remembered what Egon had said when they had headed into the Sedgewick earlier

she made 4 pop right away while Ray made 5 pop but they then had to run about the room as some of the minis chased them while others spat balls of hot marshmellow goo at them, Hannah quickly ran to the end of the room and fired again hitting 2 more before one jumped at her she side stepped it then duck as a ball of marshmellow goo hit the wall where her head had just been

While that was happening Ray had managed to kill another 8 leaving only 6 left but they where after Hannah, Ray quickly fired and got another 4 leaving Hannah to get the last 2

Just after they killed the last mini minion Ray said "Man is this place chewed up" they then headed to the door at the end of the room

as they opened the door they heard a scream as a civilian ran right and charging from the end of the corridor towards them where 10 minions but Hannah quickly fired a Boson Dart making them all pop "Come on Hannah someone needs the Ghostbusters help" said Ray as they ran to the end of the corridor and turned left just as State Puffs head went past the window right next to them Ray then said into his radio

"*Vankman come in please its pandemonium up here, chunks of the building is missing everywhere you are required at the sight now*" said Ray

just for Peter to say *Love to be in such high demand but these sugar balls have got me pinned down I can't get past them ... there disgusting and unhealthy* Hannah had a bit of a hard time not laughing at that remark only for Ray to then say

"*Did I forget to mention there is a very beautiful damsel in distress*"

For Peter to quickly reply *I'll be right there*

Hannah shook her head "Great if where in trouble we just need a woman to make him come and I bet if u said I was in trouble he would come too"

when they opened the door they saw State Puff outside looking in to the left was a civilian with a door behind her with a table blocking them from her Hannah recognised the woman as the same one Peter had tried to hit on at the Sedgewick Hotel Ray then carmly said to the lady "Ok miss stay carm and make no sudden movements where here to help" the lady nodded just as State Puff put its hand into the room destroying the table and half the room Hannah fired her Boson Dart making State Puff remove it arm but then 5 mini minions ran into the room

the lady ran throw the door behind her while both Ray and Hannah after she changed her fire mode back to 1 used their Proton Stream to get rid of them after they was gone both Ray and Hannah went throw the door that the woman went throw and found it lead to a short corridor that had a door that lead to a fire escape stairway but in the corridor was the woman and Peter Hannah quickly said "How did u get here so quickly?"

Peter said "Well I took the lift to the floor below this one then came up the fire escape" then he turned to the woman "It's ok now miss the Ghostbusters are here"

Hannah shock her head Ray then said "You didn't spill your coffee did you Peter?"

Peter turned to Ray and said "Hey I got coffee for all of us I can't help it if they spilt it but what's the story with them things anyway"

The woman then said "Was that a manifestation of Gozor?"

Peter then said "Yar probably ... maybe ... could be ... would u like to take the most direct root out of here or the since root its lady's choice"

The lady said the stairs was there so direct root it was

As Peter went to say something Hannah then said "Ok Peter that's enough let's just get out of here"

Ray stood near the door and said "Ok let's do this quick and quite before tubby soft squeaks up there figures out what where up to" just as something hit the building making it all shake

Peter said "I think tubby softness has dog ears Ray"

Ray kicked the fire escape door open and he went throw soon followed by Hannah by the civilian then Peter Hannah made her choose and started to head down Ray and the others was about to follow when the stairs just in front of Hannah fell away making her jump back when she turned to Ray he said "Well it was a good plan while it lasted"

"Great we have to go up" said Hannah sarcastically

"Well we're not getting out of here that way" said Ray

The civilian then said "Well it was a good idea while it lasted"

Peter then said "Ok let's think what did people do before stairs was it ladders or was it jumping from rock to rock?"

Ray then walked past Peter and said "Ok guess we go up" they then headed up the wall next to Hannah was hit and it was dented, as they got to the 34th floor just as they went to go up the building was hit again but this time a hole appeared and State Puff looked in at then making the civilian scream

Peter said "Well hello there" only for Ray to add "Great State Puffs seen us come on double time"

they quickly ran up to the roof which was the 36th floor and Hannah kicked open the fire door so they could get out on to the roof after looked around the roof it was a bit quite so Peter, Ray with Hannah spread out while the civilian hung back just then two of the air conditioning units exploded reviling 2 construction worker ghosts Hannah fired her proton gun at one while Peter and Ray fought the other one it didn't take them long to weaken the ghosts and catcher them because of all the others they have had to fight.

But just after they caught then the skylight roof collapsed as 3 more appeared and the first thing they did was to lift there nail guns and fire at them the three of them dived in different directions avoiding the shoots soon the ghosts stopped and that was when Hannah, Peter and Ray fired back it only took them a minute or two to weaken and catcher the ghosts but Hannah was getting a bit concerned and thought 'How many ghosts can the traps hold?' after they caught then last one Egon came over the radio *The super slammer is fixed but we've lost sight of State Puff*

Hannah turned and though 'How can you lose sight of that big marshmellow man' Ray unhooked his P.K.E scanner and started to scan the area, after a minute his shouted "I've got a strong signal over here" pointing to the edge of the roof

Hannah, Peter and the civilian followed Ray towards the edge of the roof while they kept feeling the building shake from impacts to it probably from State Puff.

As they got to the edge of the roof they heard a loud thud then two big white hands grabbed the ledge and then State Puffs head and chest appeared in front of them and roared, the civilian screamed and both Ray and Peter jumped back in fright while Hannah also jumped back she quickly changed her fire mode to 2 and fired at State Puff knocking him off the building

Peter ran to the edge and started to say "There he goes all the way to the..." BANG "Oh he didn't quite make it to the bottom" then he turned to Ray and said "Hey Ray say two guys and a girl the size of your thumb knocked u off a thirty story building and u had to clime all the way back up just to tear them apart how mad would you be?"

Ray nodded and said "I'd go for mighty pissed" Peter nodded then added "Oh and add in a sugar hat too"

The civilian said "That giant blue and white toy... man thing or whatever, is climbing back up here"

Hannah walked next to Ray and said "I'm surprised it can considering it's got no bones in it at all" just them the radio came to life *Good news we have the super slammer fixed and where moving Ecto-1 into place can u hold State Puff off for a few minutes till where ready?* said Egon

Ray then hit the send button on his radio and said *"If u mean less than 1 then sure we can do that"*

just then they head another roar then a big thud rocking the building roughly Hannah tried to keep balance but he left leg gave way and she went over the edge with a scream Ray quickly throw a hook from his pack which just managed to hook on to Hannah's proton pack stopping her from falling "God damn it I thought I was done for then" said Hannah and Ray held on to the wire while Peter also helped

Ray breathed a sigh of relieve and said "Don't worry we've got you" then Peter added "Well while your there could you true and knock off mister sweetness?"

Hannah looked behind her and said "Sure Peter but I rather be up there with you two just to be sure I'm save from falling because I hate heights" just then a loud bang and crash was heard making Hannah turn back round to look down at State Puff as he started to climb up the building towards them

Ray then said "Give it full spread Hannah" just for Egon to add offer the radio *He's right your health insurance do's not start for another 90 days* Hannah then replied *"Hey as long as nothing can cripple me or kill me I don't really mind what happens"*

just then State Puff stopped climbing start to blow on to his hands and 3 minis minions appeared from his left then another 5 from his right appeared "Ur oh more of them minis how many more can he make?"

Peter then said "200 thousand square feet of solid marshmellow I'd say about 60" Hannah quickly used the Proton Stream to knock off and destroy the mini minions State Puff climbed a bit more stopped again then with a deep breath spat out 4 to 5 balls of marshmellow at Hannah, she fired again destroying the balls but State Puff then looked as if he was winded from the climbing and attacks Hannah changed her fire mode to 2 again and fired a Boson Dart at him hitting him in the face and knocking him back off the building making State Puff fall a few floors

Just then State Puff looked back up at them and Peter said "Do you think that's his upset look Ray?" State Puff started to climb again then stopped took another deep breath and spat out 8 to 10 balls of marshmellow at Hannah she changed her fire mode on her gun to 1 and destroyed them while State Puff climbed a few more floors then stopped and blow on this left hand again making 5 minis appear then 8 from his right Hannah killed them while State Puff climbed a few more floor only to stop and look like he was winded again, Hannah again changed her fire mode to 2 and fired knocking State Puff off the building and back down a few floors again.

Again State Puff started to climb up the building Hannah then though 'How much more can it take its ridicules' this time State Puff climbed then quickly stopped and spat 10 balls of marshmellow at Hannah then while she was destroying them he blow on to his hands making 8 appear from his left hand, 10 from his right then he bellowed again making another 5 appear from his left and 8 more from his right but after that he look well out of it Hannah smiled and fired one more Boson Dart at State Puff hitting him in the face

and with one that final Boson Dart State Puff lost his grip on the building and fell as he hit the ground he exploded sending marshmellow everywhere while Hannah bereaved a sigh of relieve at this was finally over she then heard Peter say "You killed my dessert" then Ray said with a cheer "The score board reads Ghostbusters 2 Gozer the Gozerian 0 looking like a real big leaguer there champ"

Just then her radio came to life *Ray, Peter, Hannah we're in position ready to trap State Puff ... er where is he?* said Egon, Peter said *"He's that big puddle your driving throw"* followed by Ray saying *"Timing off by just a hair Egon but where glad the trap is working again"* she felt the rope on her pack being pulled and she was soon pulled back on to the roof with Ray, Peter and the woman as Hannah laid on the roof, she calmly said "That's it I'm done" as she stared up at the night sky

Ray stood next to her and said "As much as I know you want to rest come on let's get to the others we have to find out how State Puff and our lady friend are connected"

Hannah said as she slowly got up "How she has been at two places where we have had to deal with ghosts?" Ray nodded and then he said "Come on Peter we need to check in with Egon and Winston, Miss if you would care to come with us please"

The woman said "ok" and the three Ghostbusters and civilian walk back to the fire escape door to head down and join the rest of the Ghostbusters outside near Ecto-1.

There was marshmellow bits everywhere as Hannah, Peter, Ray and the civilian walked to Ecto-1 Hannah took off her pack and placed it on to the rack in the back of Ecto-1 then climbed on to the hood of Ecto-1 and laid on her back with a hiss of pain from her as her back protested it she turned her head and looked at Egon while he used his P.K.E scanner on the civilian to make sure she was clean of anything ghost related, Winston walked up to her and said "I see that you've been throw the ringer"

Hannah looked at him and said "I'll be happy when we get back so I can get a shower and see what the damage them ghosts have done to me"

"Well it could of been worst could of been covered in marshmellow like we was the first time we fought Gozer" said Winston then added "Well except Peter which even I don't know how he didn't get covered too" then Hannah heard the civilian say "I guess I owe you all my life for what you did back there"

Then Egon finished scanning and said "She's clean" Ray then said "How do you feel"

the civilian then replied "Pretty good all extremely weird things considered" which Peter jokingly added "So far just another screwed up day at the office" only for Ray and Egon to shake their heads the Peter add "You know I never forget a face I think we meet at the Sedgewick Hotel you gave me the sideshow chicken drop"

Hannah quickly said laughing "Yar she told you to get lost"

the civilian then said "My name's Iiyssa, Doctor Iiyssa Selwyn and" then she was interrupted by Peter saying "I'm Doctor Peter Venkman" then he pointed in order "That Egon ... Ray ... Winston ... and our rookie" pointing at Hannah laid on the bonnet of Echo-1 she turned her head and said "Its Hannah Peter don't start or I'll show u how much pain I'm in by kicking u in a very painful place"

Iiyssa chuckled as she said "uh hu the Ghostbusters"

Then Egon asked "Have you ever been infolded in any other type quantum temporal event before?"

Iiyssa looked at Egon and said "A quantum what?"

Ray then said "It's called arcing a large pulse of physic energy"

Iiyssa quickly said "Yes I was at the museum a pulse of blue light surged throw the building and then I was stood outside a room on the 13th floor of an old hotel"

Winston looked perplexed "The Sedgewick?" which Ray added to by saying "It don't have a 13th floor"

Then Iiyssa continued "It was like it was pulling me towards it like a dream ... I came to and ran over here"

Ray asked "Here?" Iiyssa nodded and said "This is a temporary office while I'm in town; I came here to do some research after I 'woke up'"

Egon then said "We'd like for you to come to our office so we can do some more tests and ask a few more questions"

To which Peter said "Here's an easy one would you like to go out for Thai, Mexican, Japanese?"

Iiyssa said "Wow Dr Vankman you almost went for 45 seconds without saying something bad want to try for a full minute next time?" Hannah could not help but laugh even though the back protested Ray turned Peter as he was saying something else but Hannah didn't hear as Winston and the others took off their packs and put them into the back of Echo-1 as they all got in with Egon, Ray and Peter in the front, Winston and Iiyssa in the middle and Hannah sitting in the back next to the packs they drove back to the Ghostbusters HQ, after they got back Egon and the others said they was going to go upstairs and talk to Iiyssa to see if they could learn what the pulse from early and State Puff had in common

While Hannah said she was going to shower and get an ice pack for her back just as she went to go to the upstairs shower room the radio was on and a song she liked came on so she started to sing along to it while sitting on the bonnet of Echo-1.

_Border line,_

_Dead inside._

_I don't mind,_

_Falling to pieces._

_Count me in, violent_

_Let's begin, feeding the sickness._

_How do I simplify,_

_Dislocate - the enemy's on the way._

_(Chorus:)_

_Show me what it's like_

_To dream in black and white,_

_So I can leave this world tonight._

_Full of fear,_

_Ever clear._

_I'll be here,_

_Fighting forever._

_Curious,_

_Venomous,_

_You'll find me_

_Climing to heaven._

_Nevermind,_

_Turn back time._

_You'll be fine - I will get left behind._

_(Chorus:)_

_Holding on too tight._

_Breathe the breath of life,_

_So I can leave this world behind._

_It only hurts just once._

_They'er only broken bones._

_Hide the hate inside._

_Oh._

_(then in a very quiet voice:)_

_So I can leave this world behind_

_(Chorus:)_

_Holding on too tight._

_Breathe the breath of life,_

_So I can leave this world behind_

Just after it finished Hannah headed upstairs to the shower room and warning Peter or any of the others to enter while she was in there unless it was an emergence.


End file.
